My life in Equestria
by Prince Blood Moons
Summary: Ok, so I die and go to Equestria, turning myself into my OC, Slash(Profile pic is him). I'm in the middle of conflict, will I be able to help, or will I buck it up, like on Earth. I suck at summaries(The first chapter is poorly uploaded, skip or read at your discretion.). I meet one pony that was always misunderstood(Chrysalis). Let's see how we end up...any questions, PM me.
1. Chapter 1

(guys, I know this sucks, but trust me, the formats of the other chaps. are fixed, so feel free to skip this "chap." or read a little so you're not in the dark.)

My life in Equestria…

(hey guys, this is my first ever fan fic. R8 fairly)

Chapter 1: death's embrace.

It was sunny in earth, I got up with a headache.

Hi, I'm Shaun(brony name "assassins slash".)And this is the day I died. I walked to school through a dark alley. Things just got "better" when I got to school.

"I'm sorry, we-we can't see each other…" Said Maria.

"Fine! If you don't want me, no one will!" I said before getting on the roof(after a few minutes) & falling to my head. I wake up to a warm male voice: "Man, that gotta hurt!" Said the voice.

"Hey, where am I?" I said almost aggressively.

No answer. I got up, started falling & when I came to, I found myself in a forest. I had a bag with my old boots, my shoulder pads & an A.C. 2 symbol that gave me de-ja-vu. I put these on & went to a town. A sign said Ponyville. I looked at my reflection on my blade & couldn't believe it. I turned into… One of them; into a pony.

"This is gonna be _great."_ I said in a sarcastic voice. When I walked to a tree house, I noticed every pony looking at me.

"Wow, everyone is so cheeky." I muttered.

End of chapter 1. Chapter 2 on way

My life in Equestria…

Part 2: New faces & new feelings…

When I got there, I knocked.

"Hello, any pony in there?" I Said. Shortly after, I was greeted with a "HI!" I got tackled, but I reversed it & pinned the pink mare under me. "Who are you?" I asked, taking out my hidden blade & put it on her neck. "Sheesh, take it easy, pal!" She said. I got off her & bowed in respect. "Terribly sorry ma'am." I said. Then I saw five more mares coming out of the… house? "Hello my name is Slash." I said.

After two hours, I explained them how I got here. "Wait, you're from Earth?" The purple one said. I learned their names later on. We stayed talking for a few minutes or so… Then I asked: "And who might you be, m' lady?" I said, directing myself to a cute pony with yellow skin & pink, long & soft mane. "Oh- m-me?" She said. And I thought she sounded soooo cute with that voice. "Yes ma'am." I replied as a gentleman. She blushed. "You wanna kn-know m-me bet-better?" She said, now beet red. I smiled & took her to her favorite restaurant. We talked, ate & had fun. That was two weeks ago (or three, I don't care.). Now I am alone because of a fight someone started, then I jumped in to protect the victim.

Bottom line, I ended up in jail for two weeks for theft & murder.

Now I'm depressed. And lonely

End. Now chapter 3 will be better. I hope…

My life in Equestria …

Part 3: My talent (cutie mark).

It was three hours before the contest held every 5 years. I was prepared. Then my turn came up. Me & my brother (lost fate…) got on stage. Me on stage & him on drums. As I start singing:

Girl I see it in your eyes, you're disappointed, cos' I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart; I tore it apart; & girl, what a mess I made upon your innocence, & no woman in the world deserves this, but here I am, asking you for one more chance. Can we faaaaaall, one more ti-ime? Stop the tape, and rewind. Oh, and if you walk away, I know I'll fade cos' there is nobody else…

It's gotta be you; only you.

It's gotta be you; only you. Hey.

Now girl, I hear it in your voice & how it trembles; when you speak to me, I don't resemble who I was. You've almost had enough. And your actions speak louder than words & your about to break from all you've heard, but don't be scared; I ain't going nowhere.

I'll be here; by your si-ide, no more fears, no more cries; but if you walk away I know I'll fade cos' there is nobody else…

It's gotta be you. Only you.

It's gotta be you. Only you.

Oh girl; can we try one more, one more time? One more, one more; can we try one more, one more time? I'll make it better.

One more, one more; can we try one more, one more. Can we try one more time & make it all better?

Cause it's gotta be you. It's gotta be you.

Only you.

Only you. It's gotta be you. Only you. It's gotta be you. Only you.

Then the music stops. As we look up, every pony is clapping (hoofing?) at us. We feel epic as we walk down. Suddenly I get tackled, again. As this happened, my body started to glow, then I saw it… my cutie mark( it was a microphone with the assassin's creed symbol on the background. "Yes, I finally obtained it." I thought. The one who tackled me was Flutter shy. "Oh, I didn't mean to…" She said, but I stopped her with a peck on the lips. We just look at each other in that moment of bliss… Then it hit me. We… I just did that in front of every pony in Equestria. Then when she stepped off me, I had the biggest blush in history. Then we just hugged, feeling comfort in each other's love. . After that, I went to my house, wich was close to Flutter shy's house. We kissed each other good night. Then we went to our houses. I fell asleep rather quickly. All I thought about was her; the mare of my dreams. Then I wake up & get ready for the day, when suddenly; I heard the door knock. "Hey Twighlight, what's up?" I said. She said nervously: "Um, could you teach me the basics of; _self-defense?" _ I responded: "Sure, but not in that" I pointed at her. "What, I don't even have clothes." She said. I gave her a picture of my cloak & said: "Take this to Rarity. She'll know what to do." Then I said: "And meet me in the park, 12:00 o' clock sharp, got it?" "Sure." She replied.

End of chapter 3. Chapter 4, later. Bye. :P.

My life in Equestria…

Part 4: Twilight's training…

It was twelve, & Twilight was late by one minute. "Where is she. I said twelve, not twelve o' two" I said, rather annoyed. "Sorry I'm late!" She said as I looked at her. "And your cloak?" I said. "In here." She said, pointing at a bag in the air, magically. "Ok, put it on." I said with a patient look. After a few hours…

"Ok, now drink this." I said as I gave her a magic bottle. "What is it?" She said. "Pegasus essence. Turns you into one." I said. We trained for hours. "Now, final lesson." I said with an evil-ish grin. "Ok, let's begin!" She said. I told her to use only her stiletto (dagger). We start to spar. After a few swipes, I managed to pin her & put my stiletto to her chest. "The enemy will not be merciful!" I said as I scratched her cheek. "OW!" She screamed. "Relax, it's only a scratch. Now, let's go, the arena is open for newcomers." I said as I winked & she responded: "Wait, you want me to fight?" She sounded nervous. "Fine, I'll fight & you watch as you learn." I said with a smile. We were on route to the arena…

Hey every pony, chapter 5 will be way better & filled with action… So stay tuned to find out who I fight with… SLASH: Out (o_0).

Chapter 5: The duels of fate ( )…

"Ok, we're here." I said as me & Twilight reach the arena. "Good luck." She said. I stepped into the ring…

"Good evening every pony! Tonight, we show another spectacular event. First up, Slash vs. Straight Edge!"

We enter the ring & start bowing to each other. Then the bell sounds. FIGHT BEGIN!

I start to shoot him, I only scratch his wings. He rushes me but I dodge & manage to hold his hoof, then flip him & put my broad sword to his neck. "I yield." He said & disappeared.

"Wow, spectacular show! Now Slash must face… Nightmare!" "WHAAAAAT?!" I screamed. Then the gate opens. Nightmare stands before me. BEGIN!

He unleashes a barrage of c.q.c. attacks but I dodge the last one & get my stiletto to his claw & cut it. He explodes in a huge ball of fire.

"Ok, now Slash must face one more…" The announcer said. Then the door opens &… HE, shows up. The bell rings & we start to fight… After a few hours of tireless fighting, I exclaimed: "Enough! Now, I end this…!" to be continued…

Hey guys, next chapter is the conclusion. .

Chapter 5 & ½: The new ally.

Ok, you know. I was about to end the fight. Now let's see what happens.

As thunder, darkness & fire engulf me, every pony gets freaked out. Then my hidden blade became twice as large & was spouting electricity. Then he uses his mega ice sword & rushes me as I do the same.

*moment of slow motion* *SLASH*

After that, we looked at each other, the we dropped to our knees. We started to talk

"You're no-not ba-ad" I said. "Li-likewissse." We then collapsed on the floor.

"Incredible, it, it's a; TIE!" The announcer said. Everything went dark & dim…

He woke up in the hospital, I was next to him on a chair.

"Heh, finally awake." I said. He looked around & found his mask (Why does he need a mask?). then he put his mask on.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

Hey, chapter 5 ends here. Bye. ^0^.

Ok, next chapter WILL be better. So, what do you think so far? Pretty cool, right? Well, I'm taking a small break (getting tired. To much writing in one day).

Part 6: Brothers in blood…

'til death do we part.

It was 8:00 a.m., Elric, L.F. & me were eating some oats until…: "Ahem, I need a favor." Said the princess. "Sure." I said. She then gave us the plan. "Got it." We then left for the castle. When we got there, I set down a planner. "Ok, easy, we go in, take out the guards & then, we take out the target: Discord." I said. "Ok, let's do this!" Said L.F. & Elric. After finishing, we got spotted. "C'mon, give me the detonator, bro." I said. "Fine, good luck." Said L.F. "It's been an honor, sir." Said Elric. "Likewise, now go!" I said. I got caught… "Freeze!" Said a guard. "No…" I said as I turned to face the guard. "Well, any last words?" He said. "Of curse… It'll be a cold day in the afterlife, my friend." I said as I got the detonator & pulled the trigger. I thought I died… I woke up in the hospital. "Wha- where…?" I said. "you're alive & in the hospital. You survived." Said a familiar voice. "Well, I thought you left, but I do have healing powers." I scoffed. "You're lucky to be able to walk right now." Said princess Luna. "Heh, at least I can breathe." I taunted. "Hey, Slash." Said Sparkle. "Hey, kiddo." I scoffed again. "So, what's up? I'm sure I got knocked out." I said. "Well, you won & were treated like heroes." Said the princess.

Hey every pony, part 7 will be better . Ok, later, gotta go. Don't worry, I'm just tired T_T. Bye. Until next time. SLASH: out.

;)

Part 7:The confession.

After I walked to my house, I got stopped by my love…

"Slash, how do you REALY feel about me?" She asked. "Well, I've been feeling some strange emotion for you for… I don't know, forever." I answered with complete honesty.

"And… I was wondering… Flutter shy, will you be my special some pony?" I said as calm & cool as a mountain. Then I showed her the very special ring I made out of very rare gems. "Oh… Yes, I would love to be your special some pony!" She said with a very honest smile.

We then stayed locked with our lips, savoring every last moment of our love, un-breakable.

Then we got to her cottage. "After you, my lady." I said with a sly & confident smile. "Well, thank you, Slash." She said with confidence & a slight blush.

We then proceeded to her bed; it was way bigger than I thought.

Then we kissed each other good night. "I love you." We said in unison & blushed. "Ok, good night." I said. "Night." She answered.

Perfect, simply perfect.

The next morning, L.F. barged into the room & … well, thought the wrong thing…

How dare you, bro. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, this is fun writing. But it's a little hard :/. Ok, so bye, SLASH: Out. Wait for part 10(lol).

Part 8: I dare you.

After explaining myself to L.F., Elric showed up & said: "Hey Slash, let's see who can sing better." "Sure, but it has to be in a duet." I said. "Fine, that makes it easier to win." He said with over confidence.

4 hours later…

I sang with L.F., "Mirror." By Lil' Wayne & Bruno Mars. Then Elric & dark eclipse sang "trouble maker re-mix." By maroon 5 & Flo Rida. After that, the judges decided it was a tie.

"Man, thought I beat you." He said "Well, you sort of did; but you also lost." I said with confidence.

After that, we decided to go to our favorite restaurant, Friendly's.

There, we talked about some things that happened to us before we met.

"So, tell me, how was it being an ice prince?" I said & Elric coughed a couple of times. "Wait, how do you know that?" He said, rather surprised. "Obvious. The mask, it changes your hair slightly & you say it's a medical condition." I said with a coy smile. "Fine, you caught me." He said, giving up. "I escaped. Looked around. Found a magical mask & copied it & left, forever." He started to shed a tear but it stopped when I said: "At least you knew your parents. I had been ordered to… execute them in front of every pony around the world." I said as tears found their way through my eyes.

Drama. Anyways, hope you like, SLASH:Out.T_T

Part 9: The sole heir.

As we walked, Princess Luna heard us & barged in: "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked. "And you are?" I asked. "Oh, sorry. I'm Princess Luna." That word sent me into shock & I collapsed on the floor. I remembered. Luna… is my mother.

"Where am I?" I asked, still dizzy. "Hey, you okay?" Said Elric. "Yeah, I'm fine. So this is Canterlot?" I said with great remorse & depression. Then, she showed up. "Hey Slash, how are you?" Said mom. "You should know, mom. That's right, I remember. How long was I out?" "Well, it's been years since you passed out."

"Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt?!" Was all I said before jumping out a window & leaving. I flew to the changeling hive & soon found myself ambushed by some scouts.

"Her highness will be pleased with this one." Said one of them.

"Ok, I'll go. But you got to beat me first if you want MY love." I near yelled, startling them.

"Wrong choice." Said another changeling. "For you." I said as I charged the ten changelings.

*********************Cliff Hanger…********************

Hey guys, it's been fun writing this. Wow, me, heir of the lunar throne( I'm older than Cadence). Stay tuned. Been a while since I wrote this. Cya. (^=o.o=^) Cats! Slash: OUT. LOL.

BYyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Part 10: a "change" in heart.

As I rushed the changelings, they got startled & that gave me the advantage. I got on one of them, and then I stabbed it in the neck. I then took out my crossbow & impaled the other four. The remaining changelings swarmed me. Wrong move. I ducked, grabbed one of them & threw it to a tree, breaking it's spine, then I killed the others with my death music. But before I could react…

*trunk* *unconscious*

"Ugh, where am I?" I said, still woozy. I realized I was tied up to a wall with poison vines. "Well, this is gonna be fun." I said sarcastically. Then queen Chrysalis showed up. She was the most… nice, pretty &… wait, what am I saying?

"Get up, fool!" She said. "So, who do I owe the honor of killing them for bringing me here?" I said as rude as possible. She got disgusted & back-hoofed me. "How dare you talk to me like that?!" She said, furious. "So, what do you want?" I said calmly while bleeding a little from the blow to my face. "You shall work for me." She said with a mind control spell. "Ye-yes, your highnnnesss." I said while grunting from the spell. She let me go. "Your job is to… eliminate the mane six!" She said with a little crazy laugh. "As you wish." I said as I took flight to Pony Ville.

Oh no! Slash, snap out of it! Anyway, what will happen now? Hint: my mom was listening & informed every pony. No innocents. This… should be real fun. Bye. Slash: OUT ^_^.

Part 11(1 of 5): Destiny…

As I landed, I noticed that every pony was gone… except for 8 ponies: Rainbow dash, Flutter shy, Rarity, Apple jack, Twilight with her cloak (see ch. 4) , Pinkie pie, Lost fate & Elric.

"We cannot allow you to harm them!" Said Elric & Lost fate.

"Then you shall share their fate. Don't you see, Chrysalis is the true ruler of all Equestria. & I shall be her king!" I said as I turned to my true form. My left half turned into that of a changeling. Horn, wing & hooves. My left eye resembled Chrysalis' eyes.

"You leave us no choice!" Said l.f. as he rushed me. "No!" Said Elric. I instantly grabbed his neck, & slowly ripped off his wings. His screams were only a demonstration of my powers. I then opened my mouth, not to speak but to… "Slash, please *cough* don't…" said l.f. as his mouth opened to. Then a beam of energy traveled from his mouth to mine. His colors turned completely pale… He got limp, and then I broke his neck, throwing him to a side.

"Next!" I said with no expression on my face.

"No… impossible, he, he stole the love out of Lost fate…" Said Twilight, now completely shocked & paralyzed with fear.

No, bro! well, there you have it. Will Elric share the same fate as my brother? Why is Twilight scared shit-less? Find out next time (maybe).

Cya later. Bye. Slash: OUT :P XD trolololololl.

(2 of 5): hatred.

They just stood there in horror & fear. Until…: "Why?! Why him & not me?! I'll destroy you!" Said r. d. "Humph." I scoffed. "You will learn the meaning of pain! Ugh, my, my head! It, it hurts!" I said as I felt an earth quake in my head.

Elric knew what was happening… "He's fighting it! C'mon Slash, you can beat it!" He said with motivation.

"No! I'll destroy you, and then everything will be right!" I said with pain in my body.

"No use… we're gonna have to take him out…" Said Twilight.

"We-we can't. He can't die!" Said Elric.

Just then, Twilight whispered something into pinkie's ear that made her turn… weird. Her hair was flat, her eyes were down-right scary & she had this combat pose.

"So, going with that tactic?" I said as I got ready for battle. Before I knew it, I had a knife stuck to my shoulder. "Aaaaaahhh! You'll pay for that." I said as I dug out the knife & used it to impale pinkie.

After a few minutes of fighting in a weird pink blur, I managed to hit her four times. Enough to make her stop. "Ow,ow,ow! My body! I'm, hurt…" Said pinkie as she started dropping. I then grabbed her neck & sucked all her love out. Then threw her to Twilight. "Pinkie! No…" She said & cried. That… was… enough…

Hey. Pinkie is gone. What now? What did Twilight say? Later. Slash: OUT (^:o.o:^) cats!

Part 3 of 5: regret & pain

My body. I'm a monster. Those last words from Twilight made me become normal…

"Ugh. I can't feel my body…" "That's because I froze you. Now you will face trial for what you've done." Said Elric with hatred & … pain? "Not until I finish something…" I said as I broke the prison of ice & headed to Pinkie's house.

"Okay. This is my amendment for these sins… before I leave & never appear…" "Pinkie pie… In bone you are buried in mud that is black… from death I command you to come back!" I chanted. Upon finishing, a hole in the ground was made & the pink pony came out of her death bed. "Where am I?" She asked. "You're home, now go to Twilight. Good bye, this is the last time you will see me. For now…" I said as a flash surrounded the room & I disappeared into darkness.

1 hour later, Chrysalis' hive…

"My queen I've… I've failed." Once I finished, I felt being carried by magic. "How dare you fail! & have the guts to make it back here?!" She said furiously with anger & tears.

"Guards, leave us." She said with an emotionless tone…

Cliff hangaaaaa!

Oh great, now what? Anyway, what do ya think? Okay. Bye. Slash: OUT ;) Later.

Part 4 of 5: secrets & more secrets

"How dare you come back here? I don't feel my mind spell. You have returned on your own free will. Why?" Chrysalis asked me with a concerned look. "Easy, I'll help any pony in danger. Any type of danger. Now, tell me what the problem is?" I said with an emotionless smile. "Slash… We're dying… we must use love to survive." Said Chrysalis as she started crying into her bed.

"Hey, don't worry. Have you ever thought of 'true' love?" I said witch made her get interested: "What do you mean?" She said with that 'eager to learn' look. "When you fall in love with some pony. It makes your hunger disappear because it is constantly being fueled. But don't tell Celestia that because I stole that knowledge from her private study." I said with a dead serious look. "Ok. Why are you telling me this now?"

"I have arranged a peace treaty with Celestia & my mom. We have two days to prepare. You can take any guard, only one." I said with a sly grin.

"Very well. Get prepared, because you're going with me to Canterlot." She said with a very cute giggle & before I left…

"Oh Slash…" "Yes your highn-mmmpphh!" I struggled because she bolted & locked lips with me (Yes I'm just as big as her 'not that way') & we started to wrestle with each other's tongues until… "Your highness, we found… o, k? um… *Slam*"

That was a guard that entered without permission. Oooohh burn. Bye. Slash: OUT.

Part 5 of 5: I will always 3 U.

After a minute or so of making out, she broke the kiss saying:

"Um, Slash, you want to take this to my bed?" She said with a big blush.

"Fine. Just one question. Are you a …" I got cut off:

"Yes." She said while hiding her shame.

"Don't worry. You know, I'm also a virgin." I said with a blush on my face.

"But, no matter what happens, I'll always love you." I said with great confidence. Suddenly, Chrysalis was transformed.

Her eyes were the same, but her body had no holes & her hair was a more vibrant blue & her fur turned a lighter shade of black.

"Beautiful." Was what I said before almost fainting.

"You like?" She looked at me with a slight blush & overwhelming joy.

"I sure do." But then we were interrupted.

"Sister, where are those packs of pills? Oh, and you are?" Said a female alicorn with purple wings, white body, sized horn, slick & styled mane & tail, both black & purple & pure black eyes. A black cat with yellow eyes as her cutie mark.

A/N: I don't own mlp or the female alicorn. She is an OC created by my friend Jeimilys. Next an OC by a friend named Michael.

He's a male changeling. The best fighter in the hive. Slash: OUT.

Chapter 12: It's the only way…

"Oh, hello what's your name? Are you familiar with …" I got cut off. "I am Angelica dark blood. Welcome to our humble abode."

She seemed cool, but I'm with Chrysalis. "That's an interesting name. By the way, who is that?" I said pointing at a changeling, I noticed the changeling was a male. A Male!

"I'm blood lust. Commander of the changeling army." As he finished speaking, I got a major headache & then, it struck me.

"I have found out how to help the changelings survive. I must use my love surge spell. It is strong enough to feed three changeling armies until they pass away. But… I will pass away for a whole month. We shall go to Pony Ville now, then I shall cast the spell. Let's go." I said as Chrysalis, Angelica & blood lust readied for travel.

Three hours later, Pony Ville.

"We're here. Chrysalis, get your hive to stand here in two straight lines, with you in front of them. Everything will be alright. When I fade, you'll be able to hear me through your thoughts. I… I guess this is it. See you in a month. Tell Celestia his nephew gave his life for the changelings in a heroic stunt gone wrong." As I finished, I could hear every pony approaching the spot. I quietly started chanting the spell, until I got to the point of screaming. And the final chant was: "… I have had a super fealing, a love which I have found the meaning!" When I finished, my body got covered in a purple aura in the shape of a heart. My last words were to Chrysalis: "I will always love you…" *morph* *SHOCK WAVE* *EXPLOSION* (This is true love my Friends)

Part 13: My return.

"Man, a whole month has passed." I said.

"Well, what now?" Said Chrysalis.

"Make a statue in the center of Pony Ville."

"Okay, then what?"

"I use my transfer spell. And return to live."

When I finished talking, Chrysalis went to Pony Ville & constructed the statue as asked.

"Done."

"Okay, my turn!" When I finished talking, the statue started breaking, & after a few seconds, it exploded in a white blaze.

"Ugh… my head. Wait… I'm back." I said as I regained consciousness. "Did every pony miss me? Ha… Well, it's safe to say that every pony is more happier than ever." I said, but the others were staring at me like I was a ghost. When I looked at myself, I was transformed. I remained with my changeling half & pony half.

"Slash, is that you?" Said Princess Luna. She didn't recognize me. My coat was pale & my tail & mane were green on the left & brown on the right. My right eye was now hazel. My left eye was changeling-like as always. When Blood Lust saw me, he almost fell from anger & murmured something before leaving with Angelica following. A/N: Hey. If any brony hears this, it means you will be in my story. *dubstepping*

Part 14: blood pact

A/N: You must remember my name & blood lust & Angelica dark blood. We are the ones who can save Equestria.

On with the story:p

"Well Slash, you've been chosen to be one of the lost Elements." Said Celestia.

"I knew that I would be destined for greatness. So, who are the other Elements?" I said.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe we should find them." She said.

"Oh, you don't say! Wait, where are Angelica & B.L.?" I said.

"I don't know. Wait, what's wrong with your left front hoof?" She said with a slight shock.

"What do you mea-aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed as I noticed I was floating in the air next to Angelica & Blood Lust. We all noticed that there was a giant slashing wound around our left front hooves. Then a giant booming voice said

"And thus the pact has been made. The world will be saved."

A/N: I don't own any of the O.C.'s except for Slash & my story.

I hope you enjoyed. Next, the preparation for the great battle against Discord & trust me, you have no idea how this will end.

Ok, bye.

-Slash a.k.a. prince Blood Moons.

Part 14 ½: fate of harmony

"Where am I?" I said.

"You are in the dream world." Said a dark brown earth pony with an old script as a cutie mark, he sounded like Morgan freeman.

"Why am I here?"

"To see the future of the Elements of harmony; if YOU don't change it; follow me…" He said.

"What is it?" I said, pointing at a portal.

"The possible future…"

(If you want to see what I saw in the dream, go to YouTube & look for: Eternity's end mlp.)

"No… I have to stop this from happening!" I said with great determination.

"Good… Now go; fulfill your destiny Slash; end Discord's life & save Equestria." He said.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"I am the chronicler." He told me with a warm smile.

"Bye." I said.

*End of dream*

A/N: Hey guys, hope your liking this so far. So Slash, Angelica, Blood Lust & Elric are the elements of humanity? Not bad.

Anonymous quote: What if Discord isn't evil. What if he just needs some attention, or love… (Me to one of my bro in a weird time.)

Chapter 15: What happened… ?

I woke up in the hospital, very tired & hungry…

"What… How long have I been asleep?" I said thinking out loud.

"You've been asleep for three months." Said Elric.

"Man, I need a drink, let's go to a nice pub & you can fill me in on what's happened." I said, getting out of bet & putting on my robes.

"Sure, how about we go to "The Motherland" dude." He said.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

*at the bar*

"Sir, one more Bacardi." I said.

" Sure, & feel free to call me Hammer." He said.

"So, Elric tell me what's happened." I said while taking a long sip.

"Well, Twilight is a princess, we're getting ready for our battle & I'm married to Cadence." He said.

"(spit take) What!? Does that mean you're my brother-in-law… ?" I said with great shock.

"eyup." He said with a genuine big mac voice.

"Hey Hammer, get me you're strongest drink." I said with a devious grin.

"Um… what are you planning?" he said. "Let's celebrate!" I said.

There you go. Another chap. This all has big meaning somewhere. Quote: "Look at it!" I said, pointing a weird drawing.

Chapter 16: transfer

Emiku's P.O.V.

"I still can't believe I've been drafted to the royal guards with Swift Seal(my friend *Mariana*).

As I take my bag to Canterlot, I meet with Swift Seal.

"Hey, Emiku, where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to Canterlot, we've been drafted as royal guards."

We were special, I could control nature, as for Swift Seal, she controlled wind & ice.

*2 hours later*

Can't believe we're here; Canterlot.

"Where do we go?" I asked to no pony in particular.

"Why have you come is a better question?" said a white & black coated Pegasus, he had a cloak that resembled an assassin.

"Let me guess, the drafted guards? Follow me, please." He said in a somewhat deep voice but it was … calming.

"Here we are, the guard barracks, you'll be sleeping here, together." He said & suddenly disappears at the sound of an eagle.

OK, next chap. has a little spice & maybe lemons.

Quote of the day: One does not simply play call of duty with noobs. (me to a friend while playing c.o.d with him.)

Chapter 17: quiet before the storm

"Well, it's all ready." Said Elric while looking epically at the horizon.

"Yeah…" I said, very concerned, not for me, but for the newest recruits, Emiku, she can control nature & swift Seal, a cryomancer & air bender(avatar fans, see what I did there?).

"Come on, we should rest, tomorrow, there's no resting until the war is over." Said Elric with a "as a matter of fact" attitude.

"Fine, I'll go, but promise me something…" I said, dead serious.

"Anything." He said.

"If I don't return, tell Chrysalis I love her, & take care of Cadence.

"…" He didn't know what to say… "Look, if you make it out alive, or I do & you don't… It's been an honor." Ha said, with great respect.

"likewise." I said.

"Hey, if we both survive, I'll buy you a nice gift when it's over." I said, surprising him a little.

"See you tomorrow." He said. "Ok… now, time to get Cloud Blaze out of the dead circle." I muttered the last part to me before leaving to a cemetery.

A/N: This has a lot of meaning; Cloud Blaze is Lost Fate, but better.

Quote of the day: "Today, you shall become a man." Me to my brother when he was playing Turok at the last difficulty.

Chapter 18(1-4): D-Day.

When I got to the graveyard, I felt it, Lost Fate's soul, calling out to me.

"Just hang on, I'll set you free soon enough." I said to no pony in particular …

5 minutes later(because I'm to lazy to put random chanting.)

"Brother, you're back!" I said with great joy.

He was changed, purer. His coat was white as snow, his mane & tail were orange with yellow highlights. He was still a Pegasus(figures).

"Now. It's time, Cloud Blaze." I said to my brother.

"Yes, let's go meet the others. I'm sure they'll be happy to see me."

Wow, he sounded more serious than before(on a scale of 1-10, 4.)

"Okay, we meet in the barracks." I said.

"See you there." He said before leaving at a break-neck speed(nope, still not faster than me.)

A/N: ok, this is turning out pretty well. Next chap, action packed with a side of remorse.

Almost finished writing this, hope you're liking it, narrator. Slash: Out. T_T.

Quote of the day: "Say that again, I dare you, I double dare you, mother f #&er!" Me going Samuel Jackson style.

2-4: the mercenary

As we readied our lines, we saw at least three thousand changeling rebels headed our way.

"Okay, this is it!" I said before shooting my crossbow, killing off ten changelings.

While the others defended the castle, I noticed a strange mercenary fighting off the changelings.

He took a horn to the shoulder & an arrow to the knee(LOL).

I swooped in & killed the changelings.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him.

No answer …

"Get up, you're coming with me." I said while carrying him to the base camp.

It was brutal … Changelings everywhere, dead & alive, our loses were getting worse, we lost our snipers & our heavy infantry.

"No more games … Now, I end this." I said while running through the changeling horde to face Discord.

"Ah, you made it" Said the chimera who I was about to slay.

"No more games. Let's finish this…" I said while taking out my sword.

A/N: sry, gonna leave you here with a cliff hanger. Next chap.: battle.

Quote: "We will be the kings of Narnia!" Me to my friend, random.

3-4:Sacrifice

"You shall be punished for your treason." I said as I activated my hidden blades.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" Said Discord.

"As long as there is evil, I shall be there ... if not only to slay it, but also to make sure nothing evil remains.

As Discord and I begin to circle around each other, I feel a rhythm in my head

Linkin' Park, Skin to Bone(Listen to it).

Once we stopped circling, Discord ran at me & stuck a claw in my abdomen, while I stabbed him in the gut ...

"Ugh, *pant* , how can you hurt me?" said the surprised chimera.

"Easy, I'm on this fight because I owe a friend some mends to make, killing you is the only way." I said, simple as that.

"Buck you! I will not be beaten by an immature colt, such as yourself!" Said Discord, healing his wound only slightly.

I shot Discord on the wings, making him unable to fly.

"You bucker, you're going to pay for that!" he said.

"Cash or credit, bitch!" I snarled back.

I failed to notice a changeling rebel, he impaled me with a spear.

"..." I stood there, looking at my wound, then I broke the spear head, stabbing the changeling on the head afterwards. I stood on my hind legs(I have master balance.), readied myself & launched myself at Discord...

"If I die here, I'll make sure you don't survive!" I said while un-sheathing the apple of eden, surrounding me & Discord in the aura.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing?!" Said Discord, as he felt his life being sucked out of him slowly, but painfully.

"Consider this an atonement for my sins, Chrysalis, my love ..." I muttered to my self.

The apple was lowly breaking, due to the power of Discord & me.

As the aple was breaking, the war down was over, but everypony was looking at the giant ball of energy emanating from the fortress.

"YOU SHALL BE THE LAST I KILL, THEREFORE, THE ONE THAT MOST SUFFERS. MAY TARTARUS CONDEM YOU BEYOND THE EDGE OF INSANITY!" I screamed as the apple brightly shone, then it exploded(like 10 suns detonating in front of you XD) ...

Everypony that was my friend,(Elric, mercenary, Angelica, Swift, Emiku, Blood Lust & star bright(she is new, she has a thing for thunderlane.)

"Slash! Don't you dare be gone ..." Said Chrysalis as she sped through the others.

Chrysalis watched as my shadow faded from the area, leaving a note ...

My dear Love, Chrysalis.

I do hope you understand, I wish I could have made it through, at least for the foal.

Please, stay with Elric & Cadence. I'm sure they'll understand.

Say hi for the foal for me ... I'm sorry, but I knew I wouldn't make it. Elric won, tell him the money is with Hammer in the bar.

I do hope the foal looks like the beautiful mother I married. *kisses & hugs*.

I love you...

Sincerely & regretfully, Slash.

ps. here, take this, to bury it, it's the least anypony can do,

(taped to the note was large feather.)

Again, I'm so sorry I couldn't see the foal, please take care of it...

Slash(small drop of blood near the name)

"Why? Why did you leave me?" Said Chrysalis with teary eyes.

"Chrysalis, please, we must go bury the feather, he said it, it's the least we can do" Said Twilight with her assassin cloak and wings.

"Okay, I'll do it. Let's go, we shouldn't keep him waiting ...

4-4:the burial.

Everypony watched as a sarcophagus was hauled by Shining Armor, Big Mac, Elric & Rainbowdash.

The silence was so much, if it were a sword, you couldn't see the tip.

After a few minutes of mourning, the mayor walked up to a podium:

"Welcome everypony to this very, very awful day ... Today, we remember the great soul who gave his life so this world could be freed ... I wish I could have met him better." She said.

Next, Fluttershy stepped up:

"Oh, is this on, *clears throat*, friends, family & soon to be mother of Slash, I understand your pain; to watch someone so strong yet gentle; firm yet simple, it is a greatly heavy burden to bear, I wish I could have accepted him more..." She said.

A/N: guys, I am sorry, but I will make it up to you all.

Chapters will be by page now(if I figure out how the fuck this shit works XD).

bye guys.

ps: bro hoof/)*(\.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Am I gone?

As everypony watched the feather be buried, they failed to notice the eagle cry, all except for Twilight.

"Hmm, I'll find you... I swear I will" Said Twilight in her thoughts.

Meanwhile in the nearest tree, a cloaked figure was looking at the burial.

"I'm truly sorry for causing you pain, Chrysalis, but I must finish this quest before I can be with you." I said from the shadow of the tree as I pulled out a scroll that contained ingredients for an immortality potion(I've decided to show it just for old times' sake.)

_Immortality in a vial._

_1: a handful of dragon's teeth._

_2: the tail of a minotaur._

_3: the heart of a chimera*_

_4: dragon semen._

_5: a bottle of heart's desire._

_6: a manticore's soul_

_and last but not least..._

_7: the grease of three bears._

As I finished reading, I noticed I had the chimera heart(fuck yeah, Discord, I owe you one... not XD)

The last thing I needed to do was bring somepony with me, but the only one capable was ... Straight Edge.(straight edge assassin, sorry I stole your OC without permission, please don't hate me, but I needed I good ally, as well as a formidable foe.)

I flew to the north, hoping to bump into him.

As I flew, I noticed him standing near a train station...

"That's one ticket to Trottingham, correct?" said the clerk.

"Yes ..." said our favorite pega-zebra.

"Straight Edge, you look like death, were have you been?" I asked him, keeping my cool.

"Just out for business, you?" he asked.

"Trade secret." I said.

"Maybe I can help you." he said, facing me now.

"Okay, I'm looking for bear grease, you know a couple of bears nearby?"

"Yes. Up in that mountain, a bear pack." he said, taking his leave.

"See you soon, Straight Edge."

"You too, dead man..." he called me.

I decided not to think the fact that he knows I'm dead, so I went up to the mountain to get the grease.

"You know, it would be easier if you could take me to the top, writer." Said Slash, facing the foreground.

"Fine, here..." I said, deciding to skip the ape shit & go to the entrance to the bear cave.

"Finally, I can enter." Said Slash.

*okay, switching to first person(pony) mode now!*

As I entered the cave, I felt a small chill run up my spine. I turned around, only to notice 500 pounds of fat staring at me... Without second thought, I swung my hidden blade, gashing the bear's neck, making it bleed to death.

"One down, two to go." I said calmly.

*2 bear kills later(because I don't have the heart to kill two more bears...*

"Well, that was easy. I should do this a little more often, and I mean the entering caves, not killing bears, you dumb fuck reader." I said to the foreground again.

I gathered the grease, but decided to stay in a nice five-star hotel(because I can, jealous butt holes XD).

"Welcome to the Applooza grand hotel, what will you have?" Said a fairly dressed, good mannered mare clerk.

"I'll take a top floor, if not a middle floor." I said, taking out the appropriate amount of bits.

"Here you go, room 369(cause I got no creativity what so ever.), enjoy your stay." she said, in a somewhat cut way.

"Thanks, will do." I said, on my way to my room for the night.

I got bored once I entered... Not much to show off for a five-star hotel, except that the bathrooms were clean and the bedrooms weren't soaked in white.

"House keeping, how may we assist you?" said a purple coated mare with red, long mane and tail with green highlights.

"Yeah, I think there's a problem with this room." I said, sounding serious.

"And what might that be, sir?"

"It's too perfect." I said, laughing a little, truth be told, I do get bored very often.

So once the maiden and I shared our laughs, we said our goodbyes, I was getting tired, so I decided to call it a night.

*8 hours later.*

I wake up, brush my teeth, eat an apple and head out.

"Here, your service was almost perfect." I said to the clerk, who laughed a little and got a feint blush.

"Hope to see you soon." She said, waving goodbye, as I left for my next town...

_A/N: ok guys, I'm leaving it here, it's actually really fun to write this._

_again really sorry for fuckin' up the first chapter._

_Quote of the day: "So, there is a number? I always knew it." _**me, because I was talking to one of my female friends about kids. She said, not with a thousand condoms.**

**please guys, give me reviews, I'm more than glad to hear good reviews, & if your going to criticize me, think again, I don't give a fuck, although good criticism is always accepted.**

**But most important of all...**

**STAY AWAY FROM PINKIE PIE*rape face***


	3. Chapter 3: return to Pony-Ville

On my way to Manehattan, I spotted a couple of stallions surrounding a helpless mare.

I swoop down but land gracefully next(behind) to them.

"Might I ask what it is you are doing?" I asked, looking rather pissed.

"None, of your business. Now leave." Said a black coated stallion with brass knuckles as a cutie-mark.

"No, you tell me what you're doing... Or else." I say, taking one step closer to black-coat.

"Or else what?!" He asked, but as soon as he lifted his hoof, I stabbed him three times in the chest and broke his neck after the third stab.

"You guys should leave." I said to the other three stallions.

They circled around me until one of them decided to pounce on my back.

I ducked, grabbed the stallions hoof, cut it all the way to the shoulder and shoved it down his throat. The other two stallions were looking very scared, but one of them, a unicorn, blasted me with magic, but I am more powerful than him, so it had no effect. I transported next to him, struck him with both my hooves on his head, while hanging on, I decided to have fun. I broke his horn & threw it to the neck of the other, he was still alive though, so after snapping the used-to-be unicorn's neck with the butt of my crossbow, I directed myself to the bleeding Pegasus.

"Ack... ugh, what do you... *heave*, want?"

"I said I would slay evil, no matter how great."

"You... you fool." he said before finally giving up, letting the pain take him.

I walked up to the mare.

"Are you ok, miss?" I asked.

"My name is Carrot top. Thank you for rescuing me." she said, rather relieved, but scared also.

"Why were they after you?"

"They ... they wanted something from me, just like the other mares these... animals, have killed." she said, She sounded really nervous.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, eager to know who I just massacred.

"They, steal something from a mare that could not be given back, then they kill her, just for fun!" now she sounded really agitated.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, they're gone, hopefully to tartarus. Now tell me, what do they steal." I asked, piecing it all together.

"They steal a mare's purity, in the worst way ever!" She cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Well, no. But, I do owe you something for saving my flank back there." She said, rather kinky-like.

"No need, and don't bother. I'm engaged." I said. I received an awe of disappointment and a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Now, for the other ingredient.

I took the wings of the Pegasus, just in case.

I had finally reached my destination after four hours of flying. I couldn't believe it. My next ingredient is in a residential abode.

*knock, knock, knock.*

"Hello?" said a stallion with a gray coat, red mane & tail with yellow highlights, wavy highlights.

"Yes, are you alone in there? I am in need of a rare ingredient." I said, seriously.

"Yes, what type of ingredient?" He asked.

"It's a manticore soul. I heard you got allot of those." I said.

"20 bits. No less." he said, eager to make a sale.

I simply gave him the bits, stashed the soul. & pulled out my list.

"Okay, bear grease, check. Soul, check. Minotaur tail. Next on the list.

I flew straight to the Everfree Forest & started walking, soon, I noticed I was being watched.

"Zecora. I know it's you come out." I said.

"It is rare to see you alive here, Slash. I'm sure you died in that blinding flash." She said, sounding shocked, more or less.

"Sorry, but I am on a quest to finish making an immortality potion for Chrysalis, then I can only reveal myself." I said, sounding quiet.

"But what do you need? I may surely heed." she asked.

"I need a minotaur tail. Do you have one?" I asked. She signaled me to come to her cottage.

I walked in and noticed a lighting cauldron in the middle of the cottage.

"Hey Zecora, you making Heart's desire? I need a little of that too." I asked, trying to sound like I am not a free-loader.

"Heart's desire, that surely is, but what in Equestria do I make of this?" said Zecora, pulling out a strange, long vase.

"Here you go, my mysterious friend. Now you must go to Pony-Ville's end?" she asked.

"No, I am not done. But I'm two steps closer, thanks to you." I said, pulling out a couple(let's say 35) of bits.

After she reluctantly accepted the bit's, I noticed I needed only two ingredients.

_1:dragon's teeth._

_4: dragon semen._

"Great. As if I had bigger problems. I just need to find a bucking dragon's cave. That's just crap-tastic." I said, mentally face-palming while taking to the skies to find my fucking dragon's cave.

After six hours of tirelessly looking, I found a cave to rest, it was dark though.

"At least I can rest." I say as I lay down on a firm, scaly rock.

"Hmm, this doesn't feel like a rock, I wonder." I say as I poke the rock with my hidden blade.

*sniff* "Hey, that wasn't me..." I said, looking around, thankfully, I had eagle-insight. I looked around with my insight, only to notice two glowing, giant, slit eyes looking at me.

"What are you doing, you ignorant fool?" said the dragon, I think he's really ticked.

"I was only looking for a few free bits." I say in a peaceful way. "But, I also need something from you, so I can help my beloved." I also said, this time desperate.

"What do you need, that's not bits!" said the dragon.

"I just need a few teeth & ... um ..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Well, I got my old teeth, how much do you want?" he said, surprisingly generous.

"Just seven, but I also need a medium-sized cup of your... seed." I said, trying not to sound too creepy.

"Whoa, why would I give you my semen, I don't even know you." he said, getting confused a little.

"I need it for the potion, it's the only ingredient I need." I said, getting more desperate.

"Well, forget it! You have my teeth, that shall be enou..." Was all he said, before passing out from a sleeping powder I had blown to his nostrils while he was up in my face.

"This will not be pretty..." I said, getting in an awkward position to the dragon.

*1 hour later*

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a week." I said, wiping my hooves with a moist towel and stashing the cup and teeth in my infinite satchel.

"Next stop, Pony-Ville, and hopefully, the spa, so I can forget this nightmare." I said, trying not to remember my new, mental scar.

So I'm on my way to Pony-Ville, when I spot this bar, wait, I remember this bar.

"Ah, the motherland, just one shot won't hurt." I said, pulling out a couple of bits before entering.

"What will it be si..." said Hammer, who was shocked, to say the least, when he saw me.

"Sup Hammer, I need a whisky, stirred, and use these." I told him, giving him the ingredients.

"Why these?"

"Because it's a surprise for Chrysalis... about her... how is she?" I said, with concern.

"She's holding her own; dude, what happened, I haven't seen you in 12 months."

"I was searching for these ingredients. It was under orders from my mom(Luna), but I wanted to give Chrysalis a little, that's all I need, the rest is for the princesses." I said, rather indifferent.

"Okay, so that'll be 35 bits, because I know what these do all together." he said, like he was bribing me so ha can shut up.

"Fine, take them. I do hope we meet another time." I said; he gave me the drink, I left & headed my way to Pony-Ville, hopefully, with no more distractions.

A/N: Hey guys, how have you been? I just like to say that I LOVE to break the fourth wall, why, because I can *me gusta*.  
This story is actually getting better, I'm getting used to this shit ever so often.  
So, I'm going to leave you with the quote of the day.

Quote of the day: "If you do this, I'll never doubt your straight-ness." Me to my "query" friend, he said if he touched three cute girl butts, I would admit he's not gay.

f.y.i: He didn't do it (Ha, I rule, you drool!)


	4. Chapter 4: Old friends, new shit,finally

A/N: Sorry I haven't been making new chapters, but I've been busy making shit happen elsewhere( if you know anyone that has a wizard101 account, this is my name: Wolf Ghostrider, level 23 necromancer.).

**Anyways!**

On with the story.

I knew what I had to do, but first, I needed to get the potion to Celestia and Luna. So I got on a train, what I didn't expect was that like five ponies with cameras were staring at me before I entered ...

"Can I ask you a question?" said one of them.

"Sure."

"Why are you not dead, why did you leave all your friends to embark in an unknown quest?" he asked me.

"I'm not dead because I don't want to be dead ... And the only reason I faked my death was so I could be alone in this quest, and now I go to take this potion to Celestia and my mom, I'm sure they'll be thrilled when they see me alive and kickin'." I said, ending with a signature smile for the camera ...

After 4 hours of unlimited questions, the train finally arrived to Canterlot, but something was off ... All the ponies were staring at me very angrily, so I decided to do one thing ... I vanished into the first bush I found while they were chasing me.

"What's going on, I have to ask the princesses." I said, dashing through the guards, entering the royal meeting hall and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Deciding to not wait any longer, I took of in a random direction, to my luck, I heard the voices of the princesses, but, mom(Luna) sounded super sad.

"...must be alive, he has to be." I heard was Celestia, I'm guessing Twilight told her about the eagle.

"But where is he? I just wish I could have seen him one more time, it's just not fair!" said Luna, clearly worried and sad.

I was listening in through the door, but something caught my eye, the door was slightly opening, now I know I'm in trouble.

The door slammed open because the princesses were scared, so Celestia accidentally shot the door, hence the forced opening.

"Oow, I think I hurt my muzzle." I said, rubbing said body part.

The princesses just stood there, in shock, so I took the advantage and broke the ice.

"I know what it looks like, and I know you're both suffering but I can...*slap*" I was interrupted by Celestia, who looked more angry than shocked.

"How dare you disappear without our acknowledgement, do you have any idea how many innocent ponies you left suffering, and to top it all off, you didn't tell anypony, not even you're on mother.!" Said Celestia, super angry.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen ag*ack* ... can't breath..." I was interrupted because both princess Celestia & my mom hugged me to the point were I thought I was going to suffocate .

After the princesses let go, I told them everything I had done, and everything that was yet to be done, I even offered them to go to the Spa with me, my treat, they felt it was wrong to treat a missing family member like this, but I insisted, so they reluctantly accepted.

*3 hours of preparation later(seriously, what kind of person, or pony in that matter, takes this long to prepare!)*

We(me and the princesses) arrived near the Spa, so when we got off the carriage bringing us here, all the Spa staff trotted outside, bowed before us, then they trotted back inside, rather eager to welcome the royal family into their establishment.

"Good evening and welcome to the Pon... Slash?!" Said Aloe, clearly remembering me from the time I saved her from those horny stallions( don't ask just go with it).

"Hey Aloe, yeah, I'll get the memory wiping mineral bath." I said, I called it that because the bath makes you forget a very bad memory.

"Okay, and will the princesses have?" she said, getting more relaxed.

"I'll have a nice hooficure, with a little fur grooming and back rub, mind the wings." Said Celestia, trying(but failing) to conceal a blush at the wings part.

As we all know, wings(or horns) are a pleasure point, as well as the cutie-mark.

"I'll just get the fur groom, if that's okay..." Said Luna, a little held back, because she knew I'd have to pay for everything.

"Mom, it's okay, order anything." I said, before heading my way to the bath. I heard Luna say something else, but I couldn't make it out, so I ignored it.

Once I got in the bath, I started to think about Chrysalis.

"Hmm, I wonder if she'll take ma back, but first, I need to go to my house, it's probably infested with flies, dusty all over and stinky because of that bear meat I left on my dining table." I thought out loud. After a few minutes, I decided to try to sneak my way into the mare's side of the Spa, but as I started for the door, I got pushed back because of the magic ward that Celestia put on the door.

"Well, guess it's back to the tub with me." I said, getting a small sigh of defeat.

After a few more minutes, my time was up, I forgot that horrid dragon se... okay, no more dragons for now.

So, after I re-joined the princesses, we decided to trot slowly to Twilight's house.

"Hello, anypony there?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Slash, is that you?" said Twilight, jumping from her tree top to a bale of hay, as this was happening an eagle shouted.

"Twilight, I see your leap of faith is improving." I said, rather glad to see Twilight so happy, and finally completing her destiny(Yeah, she's an alicorn now, deal with it!)

"Where were you? I haven't seen you in months." she said, sounding worried.

"Not important, but could you gather the other elements here, I wish to see them." I said, sounding anxious to see them.

"Okay, I'll tell them the princesses want to see all of us in my house." she said, before running of in the direction of Sugarcube Corner.

Celestia decided to read a book to pass the time, Luna just laid down and napped(now that I think about it, her eyes looked really tired, she couldn't sleep, because of me? Now I really feel like a total dick. I found a perfect hiding spot.

*2 hours later*

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy & Twilight showed up. Chrysalis was behind them, I think because she had nothing better to do.

After the princesses finished explaining what happened, I showed up with a very apologetic face.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt any of you." I sad.

Everypony stayed silent, until Applejack decided to break the ice.

"How are ya'll still alive sugah cube? I saw that explosion and I thought it was the last rodeo for yah." said A.J.

"Oh, I'm so happy that you're okay!" Said Fluttershy, then she stepped forward and gave me a very warm and gentle hug. I think my heart stopped for two seconds because of the intense cuteness .

"Yeah, yeah, welcome back Slash, it's great to see you in one piece." Said our favorite rainbow mare, with her Wonderbolt costume on.

"Thanks*bro-hoof*, and by the way, congratulations, I never knew I would miss so much." I said, clearly giving credit to R.D. because she actually made it to the Wonderbolts.

"Hey there, sour head, did you miss me?" said Pinkie Pie, then she jumped on me and gave me a super tight hug.

"Pinkie... to... tight..." I said, about to pass out. I swear, even the princesses were LOL.

After Pinkie let go, I stood back on my hind legs.

"Well dear, it's really great news to hear you're in one piece, darling." said Rarity.

"I agree, I think we should throw Slash a surprise party, but the surprise will be for the guests.

"Okay, so, you all gather in S.C.C., after ten minutes of partying, Twilight gets on stage, then announces me, that's when the fun starts." I said, clearly scheming.

Twilight decided to pay no attention to it.

"Twilight, is your gathering ov... Slash?!" Said our cutest dragon alive, Spike.

"Hey Spike, How've you been?" I said, causing him to snap out, then he bro-fisted me.

After like five minutes of hiding, Chrysalis decided to talk.

"Slash, is that truly you?" she said, clearly stunned and confused.

"Chrysalis, I know you don't believe me, and you probably want to*slap*..." of course she slapped me, you disappear of a year, then go to your home, were your wife is, to see what she'll do to you.

"I deserved that, now, is there something else you want to*hmph*" yup, she just locked lips with me, unexpected, right? XD

After two more minutes of passionate kissing, everypony started to fell awkward.

"*clears throat* I think we'll meet later, see you later, Slash." Said Celestia, before flying away. My mom left behind her, but not before giving me a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

*four minutes later*

Chrysalis and I arrive at my old house, I found out that she cleaned it while I was gone.

"Man, it's been too long since I've slept in my house, the only time I slept was at that five-star hotel in Applooza." I said ,sounding really nostalgic.

"Hey, since this is your first time here four a long time, you think you could, you know..." Chrysalis couldn't find the right words.

I simply got my two front hooves, put them on her face, directed her to me, kissed her on the lips, then I said: "Shhh, It's okay, I'm never tired for you."

We walked into our house, got into the room, because it was already late, and turned out the lights.

aaaaaaaannnnnnndddd... Cock-Blocked!

A/N: Sorry, but not yet, maybe after a wedding episode I have planned(if I even get to it on tie XD).

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Quote of the day: "If you have $5, and Chuck Norris has $5, Chuck Norris has more money than you." Me to my friend, who thought he was the only person that had $5, I told him Chuck had more money, he didn't believe me... the next day, I get a call saying my friend disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Hey, I see you're still reading(about fucking time).**

**So far, I got the potion, met with my old friends & slept with my fiancé. Now it's time to reacquaint myself with my other friends(OCs.)**

**Chapter 5: Reunion.**

It was morning in Pony-Ville, about 6:00, so I got up, careful not to wake up Chrysalis. I got to my kitchen, I decided to cook, I am actually a great cook.  
So I searched my fridge(that I made of cloud with the help of Dashie.), I found a few apples(4), some milk & strips of hay bacon.

"Okay, so I'm guessing a nice casserole would work." I said, thinking out loud. I took the apples, crushed them, put them in the blender Twilight gave me as a housewarming gift, added the milk & a little bit of cinnamon I found on my tool cabinet(near the sink). I used some magic to make the blender noiseless, then I mixed the ingredients.

*30 minutes of pointless mixing later.*

I poured the mixture into two bowls. My bowl was smaller than Chrysalis, but that's because Chrysalis' bowl needed one more ingredient, love, so I got a small vile of love & poured it & mixed it into Chrysalis' bowl. I then heard hoofsteps coming from the second floor.

"Good morning, honey." I said to my groggy, sleepy eyed, queen.

"*yawn* Oh, hey, I thought you were gone already." She said, sounding a little sad at the end.

"Hey, I just got here, least I should cook some breakfast." I said.

"Um, you know I can't eat that." she said.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this." I said, sitting her down with my magic & giving her the bowl.  
I then proceeded to sit down & I didn't start eating until she did, so she grabbed a spoon with her magic & took a scoop of the casserole, she immediately melted down from the taste, so she scooped up more, but a little faster. I then started eating my casserole real smooth like, it feels since forever that I've eaten something home-made.

"Mmm, this is delicious, what is it?" she asked, with her mouth half-full.

"Casserole, I learned to make it on Earth." I said, before taking another scoop(Just in case you guys didn't know, I'm a Pegasus, but I can use magic, because of the blood in me, being the son of Princess Luna and all...).

After we finished the casserole, Chrysalis got up to wash the dishes. I was just simply sitting on my lawn chair, inside(LOL), enjoying a drag, cause I haven't used a cigarette in ages.

"Hey honey, I think you should invite your friends over for a friendly reunion at supper." Said Chrysalis, eager to meet again with our friends.

"Okay, I'll help you cook at 5:30, once we're done, I'll go out, hiding, to their houses, leave a note claiming to meet in my house at 6:30." I said, deciding to not show myself until dinner.

I got up & headed out to my contact, so she can tell me my next target.

"Meet you in a few hours, need anything, like groceries, I think we're low on food." I said, leaning against the door before opening it.

"Okay, you need any bits?" Asked Chrysalis.

"Nah, so, I'll bring some toast, more juice & beer for the dudes & wine for the mares, ok?" I asked.

"Sure, just don't take too long." She said, I turned to her, kissed her, then left for my contact.

*undisclosed location.*

"You're target is... a Pegasus, by the name of Thunderlane." said my contact, not showing her face, although I knew who she was.

"Okay, thanks for the info, Twilight, see you later to collect my bits." I said, leaving for Cloudsdale.

*2 hours of pointless flying and random singing later*

I arrived outside of Wonderbolt HQ, so I went into stealth mode(I just took off my robes, hid them in my magical infinite satchel.) & walked into the huge office, cloud on the outside, real construct materials.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" said a mare with yellow coat & blue, semi-long mane and tail.

"Yes, I have a special invite to... Thunderlane's dorm." I said, handing over said piece of paper to the mare.

"Okay, this checks out, take a left at the end of the hall & third door to your right." she said.

I did as she said & entered the dorm, to notice Thunderlane, looking into a mirror.

"Hello, who are you? I don't have anything special today." Said Thunderlane, facing me now, but once he did so, he recognized me.

"Your time's up, Thunder, justice has caught up to you." I said, putting on my cloak & facing him, without flinching.

He was using drugs to enhance his performance outside and inside the flight competitions, extremely illegal drugs.

"Hey, I never meant to hurt anypony, the drugs were just for me." he said, before a dead unicorn mare tumbled out of his closet.

"Uhuh, now, as I was saying, you'll die here and now." I said, before transporting next to him & stabbing him twice, first in the left side, then in the neck, he died in seconds.

"Requiescat in pace, bastardo." I said, then I transported outside the HQ.

Now to go to Twilight's house to collect the bits.

"Twilight. It's me, open up." I said, once I got to her house and started knocking.

"Shhh, I'm here." Said Twilight, from her top window.

"Here, take the bits, it was nice seeing you." she said, giving me the bits, so I left, waving goodbye.

Okay, now the dinner party.

*Cristal Empire*

"What's this?" Said Elric(first OC friend.). He and Cadence read the note together, then called a guard, to take them to Pony-Ville.(Elric is with Cadence cause Shining Armor bucked up, so deal with that.

*Cloudsdale, Soarin's abode*

"Soarin, come here." Said Angelica(second OC.). After reading the note, they left for Pony-Ville.

*Changeling empire*

Bloodlust(third OC.) received word that the queen needed him at 6:30, in my house.

*Pony-Ville*

"...Okay, I'll go." Said my brother, Cloudblaze, to Derpy, the mail mare, after receiving the letter.

Now that everything's set, I can help Chrysalis with the cooking.

*thirty minutes and one cooking session later.*

The table was set, two dragon legs(not mature, like teen, say one foot each.) for Bloodlust, one plate of Fettuccini for Cloudblaze, Meatloaf for Elric, home-made salad for Cadence & Angelica, then one plate of fried pork with a side of eggs for me & a small bowl of concentrated love for Chrysalis.

"There, everything's set, just gotta wait until everypony arrives." I said, not long after, the bell rung, I took the back door and saw that everypony had indeed arrived.

"Hey, anypony home?" asked Elric, clearly eager to know who sent the notes.

I reach for the door and open it...

**Gonna cut you off here, to create tension until the next chapter I publish XD.**

**writing is fun, once you get used to time flying, but still, very good.**

**Plz, review my story, good ideas are accepted, no bullshit please, I'm only starting this month, cut me some slack, or better yet, don't cut me XD. Anyways, I'll leave you with the quote of the day.**

_Quote of the day: "_I swear, he hit me in my eye." One of my friends, he threw a paper ball at our teacher, he caught it & threw it at my friend, he turned around, and we saw that he was Chuck Norris. LOL.


	6. Chapter 6: reunion(part 2)

The reunion(part 2)

"Those who are not willing to give their lives for something better are not fit to live."

-Martin Luther King Jr.

As Elric was about to knock, he felt a smooth breeze, turning around, he noticed two more ponies, perched up against a tree.

Emiku's(OC) pov:

As Elric noticed us, I knew Swift Seal(OC) would jump at the meeting at hoof.

So I walk toward Elric, with Swift Seal behind me...

My pov:

I noticed that Emiku and Swift Seal arrived just in time, so I set up another, bigger table for all of us. I thought to pull a fast one with them, so I uncloaked, then put on a casual tux and changed my coat color from cream to gray.

"I dare say, do come in, we've been expecting all of you." I said as soon as I opened the door, everypony was looking at me funny, but I could sense they didn't know who I was.

"Who are you, and where's the owner of this abode?" asked Swift, referring to Chrysalis, since she thought I was dead.

"Oh yes, indeed, miss Chrysalis, thou guests hath arrived." I said in my well practiced German accent.

"Thank you so much, now, guests, sit down, you all look so very tired from your journey here." she said, obviously trying to hide her laughing from the way I was talking.

After thirty minutes of settling down, I showed up with to bottles of wine and four cans of fresh beer.

"Um waiter, there appears to be a mistake, there's only three of us, yet you bring four cans. Plus, there's an empty seat, what's going on?" asked Cadence, eager to figure this mystery.

"Allow me to explain ... sister." I sad, taking off the tux, putting on my cloak and getting rid of that accent I used. Once I sat down to eat the food I prepared, everypony started staring at me, like if I was a ghost.

"Slash? Either I am too drunk, or that really is you." Said Cloud Blaze(Blaze from now on.).

"Yes. It's me, I'm alive, and I'm super sorry for making all of you worry so much for me, but rest assured, I'm perfectly fine." I reassured.

"Hey Slash, tell me, how did you survive?" asked Angelica, clearly eager to learn.

"Well, once the apple exploded, the dust cleared off a little, but I knew my mission wasn't over... I faked my death so I could gather some very important stuff." I said, clearly not wanting to go into detail.

"So, you're back, how long have you been alive?" asked Blood Lust, wanting to know if that was really me.

"I've always been alive, and like I said, I'll die when and only when my job in this world is done, but that will never happen, because evil is everywhere, so I fight until it is dealt with, and so on..." I said, sounding a little pissed, truth be told, it gets boring to repeat the same thing to anypony that asks.

"So, now that that's taken care of, who wants to have some fun? How about, singing! I'll start, you jump in when you know it:

(quick message: Me alone is italic, everyone(Blood Lust, Elric, Blaze & me) is in bold.)

_What's wrong with the world mama, people livin' like they ain't got no mamas, I think the whole world will take it to the drama, only attracted to things that'll bring the trauma, oversees yeah we're trying to stop terrorism, but we still got terrorist here livin', in the USA, the big CIA; the blood to the cribs in the k.k.k, what if we only have love with your own way, then you only leave space to discriminate, and to discriminate only generates hate, and when you hate, your bound to get outraged, yeah._

_Madness is what you demonstrate.  
And that's exactly how an angle works and operates, then you gotta have love to set us straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate, let your soul levitate to the love, yo!_

**People killin' people dying, children hurt and hear them crying, when you've practiced what you've reached, than you turn the other cheek.**

**Father(x3) help us, we need some guidance from your soul; these people got me, got me questioning:**

**Where is the love, Where is the love, Where is the love; where is the love, the love, the love.**

_It just ain't the same, always there's change, new days are strange, if all the same, if love and peace is too strong, what other pieces of love that don't belong. Nations dropping bombs, chemical gasses filling lungs of little ones, with ongoing suffering, as the youth die young, so ask yourself: Is the loving really gone? So I can ask myself: Really, what is going on? In this world that we livin' in, people keep on livin' in, making wrong decisions, only visions of we livin' in, respecting each other, deny that mother. The war's going on, but the reason's undercover, the truth is kept secret and swept under the rug._

**If you never know truth, then you never know the love, where's the love yo?** _I don't know._

**Where's the truth, yo?** _I don't know. Where's the love, yo?_

**People killin' people dying, children hurt and hear them crying, when you've practiced what you've reached, then you turn the other cheek.**

**Father(x3) help us, we need some guidance from your soul; these people got me, got me questioning:**

**Where is the love(x5), where is the love, the love, the love.**

_I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders, as I'm getting older, your people get smoldered, must of us care about money makin', selfishness got us following the wrong direction, wrong information is shown by de media, negative images used to get criteria, infecting the young minds faster than bacteria. Kids wanna act like what they see in the citadels; what ever happened to the values of humanity, whatever happened to the fairness and equality, instead of spreading love, we spreading animalities, the stand leading vary to the (nudity?), that's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under. That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling down; no wonder why sometimes I'm feeling under, gotta get my fresh dose of lies; but ask yourself:_ **Where is the love, where is the love, where is the love, where is the love ...**

**Father(x3) help us, we need some guidance from your soul; these people got me, got me questionin':**

**Where is the love**

_Sing with me ya'll(_**one world(x2).**

_We only got _**one world, one world.**

_That's all we got(_**one world(x2).**

_Somethin's wrong with it, somethin's wrong with it. Somethin's wrong with the wo,wo,world. Yeah..._

_That's what we got, _**one world, one world.**

**It's all we've got, one world, one world...**

**3 seconds later...**

As the music fades, I realize that music is one of my very talents(I don't care what you think, I'm one bucking great singer.).

"Where did you learn to sing so awesome, all of you!" Said Twilight, clearly not remembering when I sang at the talent show, although the other dudes are top notch also.

"You know, I've been thinking, we should go out again, I mean, it's been so long since we got together." I said to Chrysalis, who seemed really eager to go.

"Okay, how about a good restaurant? Any good ideas?" She asked.

I closed my eyes for three seconds, then it hit me...

"We're going to a great nightclub recently built in Manehattan." I said, but obviously, not now.

So after saying our goodbyes, everypony left, except for Chrysalis.

"Good night, dear." I said, getting into bed.

"Night. Sweet dreams." She said, before kissing me on my left cheek, then falling asleep next to me.

This could not be a better day.

A/N: Hey guys, alright, new chapter(Finally!). Not much to say to day. I'll just leave you with your quote of the day...

Quote of the day: "So help me, I will tie your neck to a horse and throw a sugar cube down a hill." me to my friend, because he was being an ass, instead, I just kicked him in the balls and ran like hell.


	7. chap7: the death of an Icon

Chapter 7: the death of an Icon.

**"Where there is darkness, there is death; where there is light, there is hope; and where there is hope, we fight until we die, or the enemy dies, no matter the cost, victory is priority, even if it means to die in the act."**

-Slash

hour: unknown

place: the crystal empire(1000 years ago)

description: Princesses Celestia & Luna walk into the "umbra" realm to confront King Sombra, but a surprise attack has left Luna incapacitated, forcing Celestia to confront him one-on-one...

As Celestia & Sombra were fighting, Celestia saw a small opening, stabbing Sombra in the chest.

"Give up Sombra, you are beaten." said Celestia.

"*maniacal laughter* Ahh, I can smell your ... FEAR!" Said Sombra as he separated himself from Celestia's scimitar.

"My domain is fear; I have sensed enough to know what you truly fear, for even gods are not pure of heart..." Said Sombra, clearly trying to scare Celestia.

"Silence, you cur!" yelled Celestia, shooting a beam of energy through her horn; king Sombra faded & reappeared next to Celestia.

"Game over, Tia..." said Sombra, for he had his scythe to Celestia's throat.

*off-screen moment, small gashing sound.*

"No... Luna... " Said Celestia, before loosing most of her vision.

"No, no... NO! *gasp*!" I yelled, clearly startling my queen, who was sleeping next to me.

"What happened?" said Chrysalis, clearly startled and worried by my outburst.

"Ugh, my head... I ... I think I just saw a vision of the past, but, how can that be? I can only see the future." I said, a little concerned.

"Maybe we should talk to your aunt about this vision." said Chrysalis.

"Okay, let's go then, I don't want to wait." I said, before getting out of bed, putting on my robes and getting my train tickets that Tia gave me for my birthday(when I was like 750 years old; these tickets are good whenever, no matter how many times I use them.).

Chrysalis and I then proceeded to the train station, but on our way we bumped into Twilight, that apparently, was practicing her flying... okay, she crashed into me...

"Hey, you okay Twilight?" I asked, helping her stand.

"Yeah, I think... hey, where are you two going in such a hurry, especially in a day like this." she said, taking a second to view her surroundings.

"We're going to my aunt, to see if she knows anything that happened at the crystal empire one thousand years ago." I said, clearly hiding the truth from her.

"Okay, say, maybe I can help, I am of course a princess." said Twilight, sounding a bit egotistic.

"Fine, just hurry, we're leaving on train, because I'm still a little tired from last night." I said, making Chrysalis blush.

"Slash, please! Not in front of your friend." said Chrysalis, blushing allot by now.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Anyways, we leave now, any questions?" I asked Twilight.

"No sir!" she said, remembering to respect a master assassin, especially since I was the one who trained her in the arts of the assassins.

"At ease, and your welcome to bring along Spike if you wish." I said, before banishing in a puff of smoke alongside Chrysalis.

*Pony-Ville train station, thirty minutes later.*

I was reading a newspaper that the crusaders gave me and Chrysalis was just lounging next to a nearby tree because Twilight was late ... again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for making you wait, it's just that Spike here was packing allot of stuff, because he thought that we would stay in Canterlot for a while."

said Twilight, receiving a nod of disagreement from Spike.

"It's okay, anyways, we'll be staying in a suite until the matter of which I must speak to her is solved." I said, getting a small celebration dance from Spike & a face-palm from Twilight.

"Don't worry Twilight, I though ahead; I also packed some stuff for you." said Spike, getting a tight hug from Twilight.

"Oh Spike, you always think of everything." said Twilight, while hugging him tightly, then giving him a peck on the left cheek.

"Okay, now that we're done, let's go, I paralyzed the conductor so he wouldn't take off." I said, signaling everypony to get on, then removing the paralysis spell from the train.

"All aboard!" yelled the conductor before taking off shortly after.

"So Slash, care to tell me why you want to see Celestia?" Twilight said, clearly not being tricked by my smooth moves of dodging a question.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." I said, before explaining to her exactly what happened in my dream...

*an hour of explaining later.*

"Wow, just... wow." said Twilight, clearly feeling a little nervous, because she didn't know of the severity of my travel. Spike had the funniest faces on because he heard everything as well.

"I thought I saved the crystal empire, Twilight?" he asked, feeling confused.

"You did Spike, but that event which Slash confessed happened a thousand years ago." said Twilight, explaining Spike the time slot made him understand better.

"Enough chit-chat, time is of the essence, we're already here..." I said, looking out the window, at the castle.

As we step out of the train, I can feel a strange sensation, as if we've been expected to show up.

"I don't like the look of this; everypony stay vigilant, be ready for anything." I said, taking a small precaution.

We entered the castle, not sure if there was anypony in, for we saw no guards by the entrance.

We found Celestia & Luna & ... Cadence in the royal hall, conversing something.

"Mom, Auntie, sis! It's so great to see all of you." I said, lightly trotting towards them.

"Slash, How've you been?" asked Cadence.

"Son, what brings ye to thy castle?" asked mom in her famous Canterlot accent.

"What bring you here, Slash?" asked Tia, with a small smile.

"It concerns the crystal empire, I must speak to you about it, auntie." I said, clearly sounding worried.

"The crystal empire? What do you mean? It is completely safe, we left Elric in command while Cadence is here."

"No, not right now, it's the past; what happened to the crystal empire a thousand years ago?" I asked, which left Celestia a little concerned.

"That is history now, why do you wish to speak of it?" asked Celestia.

"Because, I had a vision of the past..." I said, gaining the attention of the three princesses(four if you count Twilight, but she already knew.)

A/N: "I'm just going to leave you here, because I love tension. Anyways, live strong, bronies, you're never alone. Just because there's haters doesn't mean no one loves you.

I think it's time I leave you with the quote of the day.

**Quote of the day: **"Pinkie Pie logic is the only logic that is capable of stopping Chuck Norris." me to my friend, then he thanked me because he was about to be killed by Chuck, but he used Pinkie Pie logic to escape.


	8. Chapter 8: Not gonna die

Chapter 8: Don't worry, it's the past.

"A good friend, like a good book, will last forever."

-Twilight Sparkle

Present: Canterlot suite, Canterlot, 8:30 AM

My POV.

I woke up to the chirping of a blue bird, the weather was nice; at least i didn't have that nightmare. I figured I'd bake Chrysalis a good breakfast, the least I can do.

So I got out of bed, put on my cloak, then I began getting ingredients for my "special" soup.

I put the elixir I had into the mixture, added a little bit of bottled love into the soup, then I waited for Chrysalis to wake up.

I finally noticed how she was shuffling on the bed, then she was about to fall, so I broke the laws of speed by landing directly under her before she fell.

"Ow, what a good way to wake up, dear." I said, still under her.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to tell you that I move in my sleep." She said.

"No worries, least you're unharmed; well, we should get moving, but before we go, I made you some nice soup." I said, pointing at a small end-table with a bowl of soup on top.

"Oh, you're to kind; why don't you go ahead, I'll catch up to you." she said.

So I left to Twilight's room to find out what she was up to at this hour.

After a few seconds of walking, I found myself in front of Twilight's room, I was about to open the door, but i heard something coming through the door.

"Oh Spike, please, just make it quick, then we can go, don't want to keep our friends waiting." said Twilight.

"Oh, this hurts my head, i think we should stop." I recognized it was Spike talking.

At this point, I would either want to die of laughter, or choke on my laughs, but I held on to my laughter, so I simply barged into the room, with a stupid smile on my face.

"Spike, you sly bastard, I suppose I owe you those twent... ty... bits..." I said, slowly stopping, for what I thought was something else, was just actually Spike trying to lift an apple with magic, which he had racently discovered.

"Slash, how long have you been standing there?" said Spike, sounding a little worried that Twilight might have heard me.

"Oh, I was just goiung to wake you guys up, so we could head up to Pony-Ville after discussing with the princesses." I said, getting a nod of agreement from spike and Twilight, so I headed to my room to fetch Chrysalis, but to my surprise, she was trotting this way, looking even happier.

"Good morning, how do you feel, honey?" she asked me, then I felt a little awkward, because that's what I tell her every morning.

"I feel great, and so it would seem that you feel great as well." I said, remembering the whole potion nonsense that I had to go through to get the potion.

"Sweety, you don't look to hot, you look like you're going to throw up." said Chryalis, snapping me out of the potion nonsense.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I was remembering a terrible joke that somepony told me when I was in Earth." I said, getting looks of interest from everypony in the room.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but don't say I didn't warn you..." I said, before teleporting behind them, shutting the door, then teleporting back to tell them the joke.

2 minutes later...

Spike was just blushing like mad, Twilight thought she was gonna explode of nausea, Chrysalis's heart skipped a beat, because I felt it too, and I proceded to throw up in the nearest trash can.

"Could you give me the trash can, Slash?" said Twilight, trying to hold it in.

"Sure, just don't spill anything on the floor, cause I clean these rooms every Sunday." i said, getting a look of curiousity from Chrysalis.

"I thought you were on work." she said.

"Well, every Sunday, I leave for work, then, after I finish my contract, I head to Canterlot for a nice stroll, then I talk to Tia about the suites, that's why I don't have to pay anything when I want to go to a suite in the castle. Call it a favor for a favor." I said, removing suspicion from myself.

"Now, we should go." said Twilight, getting a nod of agreement from all of us.

We headed to Tia's throne room, where she and Luna were talking about Nightmare Night, I must have been so caught up, I forgot about Nightmare Night.

"Oh, hi Slash, what brings you here?" Said Tia, forgetting about what we talked about yesterday.

"Just wanted to know if we were safe." I said, which made auntie and mom laugh a little.

"You don't have to worry, that's in the past, besides, I casted a mind reading spell on you, but it didn't work, so with Lulu's help, we were able to read your mind, and after deciding what to do, we figured your dream was nothing more, just a dream." shae said, which made me get releaved.

"Thanks, and I guess I should head home, all of us, we need to prepare for Nightmare Night." I said.

"Great idea, in fact, we shall be there to announce your arrival, cause we never made that official, until now." said Tia, getting me to agree.

"Tis settled, Slash shall be introduced after thy presentation, big sister." said Luna.

"Ok then, guess I'll see you both tommorow." i said, before leaving with Twilight, Chrysalis and Spike, who had grown a little more since the last time we met.

The train ride was boring as hell, talk about death in a train, I swear, if no one made a joke, I would have died, but no pony else thought that. So after dodging like three camera flashes and answering like fourty questions, we had arrived at Pony-Ville station.

...true that you killed the god of chaos, Discord?" finished asking the last reporter.

"Yes, and now, I'll be answering no more questions." I said, before using my magic to make the reporter disappear to his H.Q.

"Now what. I'm still a little bored." I said, getting a huge, glinting smile from Twilight.

"I just remembered, Pinkie Pie wanted to see all of us in Sugarcube Corner, asap. Bye, see you there." She said, before grabing Spike and disappearing in front of us.

"Huh, so that's what it feels like." I said, getting a slight chuckle form Chrysalis.

So after a few minutes of walking and talking, we reached the candy-decorated sweets house(I swear, if I took a bite out of that house it would taste like cotton candy).

...not what I meant, because she was not used to my antics, but you are much cuter anyways." I finished explaining Chrysalis about my relation to Fluttershy.

Once we opened the door, we couldn't see anything.

"Why is it so dark? Wait a minute, oh no..." I said, remembering all the times this scene has happened.

"**SURPRISE!"** Yelled everypony inside when the ights where turned on.

"..." I stayed frozen in place, while Chrysalis screamed her lungs out.

"Slash, that was kinda fun... Slash?" asked Chrysalis, looking at me.

"..."

"Slash?"

"I think my heart stopped that time." I finally blurted out, beggining to breath."

"Are you okay?" asked Chrysalis.

"Yeah, don't worry. Anyways, let's party!" I said, removing my hood(even I have party standards), revealing my two eyes that only Chrysalis had seen.

Like I said before my right eye was hazel and my left eye was like Chrysalis's style, a green, slit eye(buck it, you guys know how her eyes look.)

So after a few minutes of partying, I got this awesome idea.

"Can I have evrypony's attention, please?" I said, getting the attention of everypony, including Vinyl Scratch, the DJ Pony.

"I would like to make a toast... to freedom, may it never leave us for centuries to come!" I said, inciting the crowd into a small frenzy of celebration.

"Now, what I really wnat to do is sing a song, about the close call with Discord, how I barely made it out alive."

As I got on stage, a few mares looked prepared, for they knew that I was a top-notch singer. I took a mike, Rainbow Dash; a guitar, Octavia played violin(weird, right?) & Pinkie Pie got a drum set(just hope she knows how to play). Instead of luck, I simply recorded the music into their brains, where as I already know the song.

*Song starts...*(Me singing is in Italic, Chrysalis in Bold, and together in underlined bold.

**The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye; and then I heard you fled life.**

**No; not gonna die tonight, we're gonna stand & fight forever.**  
_No, not gonna die tonight, we're gonna fight for us together; no, we're not gonna die tonight._

_Brake their home, cause I won't be controled. They can't keep their chains on me, when the truth has set me free._

_This is how it feels when you take your life back, this is how it feels when you finally fight back.  
When life pushes me, I push harder, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger._

**The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye; and then I heard you fled life.**

_No! _**Not gonna die tonight, we're gonna stand & fight forever.  
No; not gonna die tonight, we're gonna fight for us together!**

**No, we're not gonna die tonight.**

_Don't you give up on me. You're everything I need._

_This is how it feels when you take your life back; this is how it feels when you. fight. back!_

**No. Not gonna die tonight, we're gonna stand & fight forever.  
No! not gonna die tonight, we're gonna fight for us together!**

**No, we're not gonna die tonight!(x2)**

_Not gonna die, _**not gonna die, **_not gonna die, _**not gonna die, **_not gonna die tonight!_

_*_end of song*

When we finished, everypony stood there, clearly amazed by this spectacle of epic proportions.

"That, was ... AWESOME!" Yelled a random pony in the crowd, then everypony else started celebrating our song and going wild.

"Well, that was certainly fun." I said, before slowly trotting to Chrysais, then grabbing her with my front hooves, dipped her in dance form, then we locked lips for a good ten seconds(oh yeah, this little love show was on-stage.).

After ten more minutes of partying, everypony started leaving(think it's like 10:00 pm or some hour late.)

"Slash, that was amazing!" said Rainbow Dash and Pinkie at the same time.

"Good show, darling, I mean I don't like that type of music, but this ... Simply splendid, dearie*." said Rarity.

"Awe chucks, that was a darn good show Slash. where'd ya get that song anyhow?" asked Applejack.

"Huh, not telling." I said to Applejack with my classic smirk.

"Wow Slash, I've seen good shows, but yours was amazing!" Said Spike.

"Indeed, it was a very awesome show, Slash." Said Twilight.

Hmm, Twilight is hiding something with Spike, this is the fourth time I see them blush when they look at each other. I'll jus tlet it slide ... for now.

"Oh my, Slash! What a good show that was." Said Fluttershy in her usual low voice, except a little louder(as if that made diference XD)

"Thanks everypony, 'tis nice to know friends that'll never leave my side." I said, gettig a huge smile from all of them.

So after a group hug, me & Chrysalis headed home.

*10 minutes later*

"...and that's why cake is evil." I finished explaining to Chrysalis, who then proceded to show me a piece of cake, which I desintegrated with my magic blast.

after we entered the house, I felt a nice, familiar smell, then it hit me...

"Oh no ... It's heat season, it starts tomorrow." I said, getting a confused look from Chrysalis.

"Changelings aren't affected by heat." She said.

"I know, but it's them I'm worried about, not you. Last time I stayed at my aunt's house during heat ... lets just say that my pelvis needed emergency surgery after the first two days." I siad, before trotting to my trash can to barf.

"I shouldn't have asked." Said Chrysalis, feeling bad.

"It's okay, anyways, come on, I'm tired, and I know you are, too." I said, getting Chrysalis to dart pass me. Once I got upstairs( note: I hate stairs.), I slowly trotted into bed with Chrysalis.

"Good night dear." I said.

"Good night." She added.

"I love you." We said at the same time, then blushed. We fell asleep three seconds after that with smiles on our faces.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting recently, been caught up in too much shitstorm(no pun intended.) Anyways, let's leave you to the quote of the day.

**Quote of the day: "Never trust your brother..." **Me, murmuring to myself, because my brother drove off, leaving me in Taco Bell.

Credit to Skillet for their song: not gonna die(the document didn't fully load, i wonder why?). Still, pretty dope song.


End file.
